


Will

by asdash



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A short draft on a scene that could've happened in the syberian cave
Relationships: Hagi/Otonashi Saya
Kudos: 5





	Will

His fingers trace tenderly over her jaw. The light in his eyes reflects onto hers.

Their hearts beat synchronously. Their breaths follow one rhythm.

He parts his lips slowly, she closes her eyes. She feels his warmth getting closer. He pauses.

A gust of wind flies by. She opens her eyes.

Their gazes meet. They both stop breathing. He loses control.

His lips press against hers. Their eyes close. She grabs his collar and pulls him closer. 

She breaks the kiss.

"Haji..."

His heart skips a beat at the sound of his name.

"I..."

He pulls away, looking into her eyes. Her mouth twitches, but no words come out. She bites the inside of her lip.

He draws a breath in, very deeply.

"Marry me."

Her eyes widen.


End file.
